


Okay maybe I do like you

by alieemahgis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hyunjin really likes minho, I love this ship, Jisung and Felix are just mentioned, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Boys, cute boy minho, they're both so dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieemahgis/pseuds/alieemahgis
Summary: Hyunjin likes Minho more than he lets on





	Okay maybe I do like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> this is my first work here so I hope you enjoy it a little bit...

Hyunjin likes the way Minho dances.

 

It was always something enjoyable to watch. Minho could look effortlessly cool during an intense dance, graceful when doing the slow ones. His facial expressions always soft, and collected. 

 

It was so different from Felix, or Hyunjin himself. Hyunjin always felt like he showed exhaustion too easily, or looked too awkward during their slow dances.

He just liked Minho’s dancing. A lot.

-

Hyunjin likes Minho’s laugh.

The way he laughed over almost anything, and how lively it sounded. Minho was a Hyung to Hyunjin, but Minho always acted younger. He would be the one to whine and pout when he didn’t get what he wanted or the one who would get clingy.

Hyunjin didn’t mind of course. It was nice to have a Hyung he could laugh and mess around with. That’s all.

“Hyunjinnie why do you always hang out with Minho hyung?” 

“He’s just fun to mess with.”

-

Hyunjin likes Minho’s mature side.

The sight is rare, but when Minho places his foot down everyone stills. Mature Minho mostly comes out during the dance practices or sometimes when members are fighting if Chan isn’t there to sort things out. Hyunjin admires how well he handles a group of rowdy boys by simply saying their names. Minho doesn’t have any harshness in his voice or disapproval. He thinks it’s just because it reminds him of his mom, but it’s different.

-

   Hyunjin likes Minho’s voice.

Minho’s voice was soothing and sweet almost like melted chocolate. His voice was stable, passionate, easy flowing just like his dancing. Hyunjin liked to hear his singing. Minho didn’t sing as often as Hyunjin would have liked to hear, but when he did Hyunjin would always deny the warm feeling that crept inside his stomach.

“Hyung you’re drooling”

“Shut up Jeongin.” 

Hyunjin wiped his mouth just to check if the younger was telling the truth.

The tips of his ears turn red.

-

Hyunjin likes how comfortable Minho is.

Minho is one of the most clingy members of the group so it wasn’t weird to hear him begging for someone to cuddle him. Normally Jisung or Felix would happily do so, but they were in the practice room. And of course, this was when everyone else decided to go out for their day off. While Hyunjin and Minho decided to stay in.

Hyunjin tries to keep up the tough rapper image, but he is almost as bad as Changbin trying to keep up his dark image. So when Minho pops his head in Hyunjin’s room with a pout asking for cuddles Hyunjin can’t say no. 

Minho is warm in his arms. His arms wrapped around the older lazily, and Minho nuzzled into his chest. Hyunjin blames his suddenly sweaty palms on the temperature and chooses to ignore the sudden increase in his heart rate.

-

Hyunjin likes Minho.

He likes the way he dances, his laugh, how mature he can be, the way sings, and how warm he is. Hyunjin likes the way Minho hugs him tight, smiles at him brightly, and smells like sugar. He likes how Minho calms him down by running his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. He likes the late night cuddles that Minho always asks him for. He likes the small kisses that Minho gives him even if the older runs away and refuses to meet Hyunjin’s eyes after. 

Hyunjin likes Lee Minho.

-

It was a lazy day for Stray Kids, and that meant everyone was either sleeping or hanging out in the living room. Hyunjin was sitting on his bed reading when someone knocked softly on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Minho.”

“Come on in hyung.”

They stayed in silence as Hyunjin continued to read his book with Minho’s head comfortably in his lap. Hyunjin didn’t know when it became a normal thing for them to just hang out like this.

Hyunjin didn’t mind though.

“Jinnie can we talk?’’ Minho’s voice was small and hesitant, and Hyunjin immediately put his book to the side.

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong I just wanted to talk about us,” Minho looks up from his hands and into Hyunjin’s eyes, “I mean if there even is an us.”

Hyunjin feels his cheeks flush. He knew they would have to talk about it eventually. There was never any explanation behind the kisses Minho gave him or the longing stares they shared. Hyunjin didn’t know why he avoided it, but part of him believes it was because he didn’t want to admit to his feelings. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we like each other right?”

“Yes, I mean I like you hyung.”

Hyunjin looks down at Minho who is playing with the hem of Hyunjin sweater and ears red. The silence falls back into place, but Hyunjin doesn’t go back to his book. Instead, combing his fingers through Minho’s soft hair while humming. Minho shuffles a bit.

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Hyunjin feels the older tense up a little.

“Can I kiss you Jinnie?” Hyunjin would like to think that he didn’t look taken back, but judging by the way Minho giggled, he knew he looked nervous.

“Yes,” and with that Minho sits up so he can place himself in the younger’s lap. The position is awkward and Hyunjin shifts slightly just to avoid future embarrassment. 

Minho is the one to lean in, and Hyunjin meets his lips halfway. Minho kissed him before but those were quick pecks that Hyunjin didn’t know what to make out of. This was the first kiss that they shared where both their lips moved together.

Hyunjin felt his heart do a flip.

The kiss was slow. Minho’s arms lying lazily around his shoulders, and Hyunjin’s hands holding the dancer’s waist. They pulled away to catch their breath, and before Hyunjin could get another deep inhale Minho pulled him back for another kiss.

Kissing Minho was addicting. His lips were soft, and so sweet Hyunjin felt himself get dizzy. The kiss got faster, a little less soft, and more hungry. Minho let out a sound of approval when Hyunjin allowed his tongue entry, and Hyunjin swears he almost had a heart attack. Minho had more experience when it came to stuff like this Hyunjin decided. Even when the older was in his lap, it seemed that Hyunjin wasn’t the one controlling the kiss. Minho knew where to put his hands, and even how to move his tongue. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was awkward. He didn’t know if he should move his hands, or just keep them where they were. But it was fine because Minho was here.

With him.

Minho pulled away with a soft smile on his lips. They were both out of breath and red-faced. Minho’s cheeks were flushed, lips red and glossy, his hair a little messy. 

Minho looked good, he always looks good.

Hyunjin cupped the dancer's face and kissed him softly. He really couldn’t help it because maybe Hyunjin spent too many nights thinking about Minho, and having him in his arms like this. 

Minho smiled against his lips kissing back briefly before leaning down and pressing small kisses along the younger’s jaw. 

“Hyung?” 

“Hmm,” Minho nuzzled a spot behind Hyunjin ear.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

_

Hyunjin likes Minho.

He likes the way Minho holds him, the way he kisses him, and how he comforts him when he cries. He likes waking up next to Minho in the morning. He likes how Minho kisses his forehead before falling asleep. He likes how Minho holds his hand when they walk together. He likes how happy he feels when Minho is around, and how safe he feels with Minho in his arms. 

Hyunjin loves Minho.

Minho loves him back.


End file.
